Mind Over Magic
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: The Matrix received an upgrade. A clause in the treaty between the Machines and Zion stated that the Matrix could exist if changed. Now, with a Magical Dimension aspect, more minds exist to be freed. Bloom seems to be one of them...Warning: Contains OC's!
1. Strange EMail

_**This is one crazy crossover idea. I'm finally thinking about something really cool. It'll be interesting to see what you all think.**_

_**Here we go. Please leave a review…**_

**Mind Over Magic**

**Chapter 1: Strange M-Email**

**Bloom**

She woke up in her bed in her teacher's apartment, knowing that some truly strange stuff was going on.

She got breakfast started, wondering why Roxy hadn't shown up for class during the past month. It was really strange.

Her roommate, Lana, had no idea where Roxy went off to.

She knew that she would be able to rant at least with one person, but he was nowhere to be found.

Drake Flaragon was unable to be contacted. She could try pressing the communications charm he gave her all she wanted, but all that happened was a negative response; nothing.

The worst part wasn't that. Sky somehow went missing.

She tried everything. She managed to get a computer in her apartment so that she could keep up with everything.

As she sipped her coffee, she started it up, wondering what would be in her M-E-Mail.

**MESSAGE FROM: xwjoiccKJIn0878273jdi8%iejnitheoM*k3idncil.M-Hack**

She wondered who this could be. It wasn't like any Magical Electronic Mail message she'd ever received.

The worst part was that she had only just that one message.

She clicked it, hoping that it wasn't containing a virus.

** The Matrix Has You…**

That's what the message contained. It turned her screen black, and had the letters appear in green. It was crazy.

"What the fuck?" she asked aloud, wondering what it could be.

She typed **[Control] X**

However, nothing worked. What happened instead was:

**Open The Door Bloom…Tecna's waiting…**

With that, there was a knock at the door. This startled Bloom, making her jump a good 3 feet in the air.

She shut off the monitor for her computer, and made her way to the door.

Opening it revealed Tecna.

"I was wondering something about what's been going on." Tecna explained, referring back to their conversation the night before.

**14 Hours Earlier…**

They were at the Hall of Knowledge, a library over on Seth, a planet that wasn't very far from Magix.

Tecna was currently doing a little research for Bloom, wondering how three people could disappear without a trace like that.

However, it was currently nighttime, and while Tecna was on the computer, Bloom was handling a phone call from the rather angry rulers of Eracklyon.

"What do you mean you have no clue about where Sky is?" the Queen of Eracklyon yelled "You're his girlfriend, shouldn't you know?"

"I don't though." Bloom admitted, repeating that phrase for the 17th time in the conversation "If I knew, then I'd tell you right away."

"Still," Sky's father replied "If you find even a hint about where he is, then I want you to call us immediately."

"Of course." Bloom replied, trying really hard to hide the annoyance.

With that, they hung up the phone.

"Was that Sky's parents?" Tecna asked, noticing Bloom shut her phone.

"Yeah." She admitted "It's them ranting on about where Sky could be."

"Well," Tecna replied "After doing a little research, I think I've found something."

"What is it?" Bloom asked, eyes lighting up. She immediately took a seat in the next chair, scooting in next to Tecna.

"Supposedly, this rumor is going around the magical dimension about this thing called The Matrix." Tecna began. "Nobody's sure what it is, but supposedly, this person named Rockman is showing up, associated with the rumor."

Tecna showed a picture of a man only about 10 years older than her, dressed with long white hair that went down to his shoulders, had a pair of black slacks, a green vest over a buttoned down white shirt with a black tie, a pair of pilot's wraparound shades, some combat boots, an overcoat, and a broadsword at his side.

"Says here that he's wanted by the entire Magical Dimension." Tecna explained "He has been almost impossible to find by anyone."

"Is there anything else?" Bloom asked, wondering.

"Not much else." Tecna sighed "It's really weird, but that's the only thing that seems to make any sense."

"It's okay." Bloom replied "Let's just go home. We've got class to teach tomorrow."

**xXxXxXx**

Back in the apartment, it seemed to have a tense mood.

"So where are you getting with this?" Bloom asked, worried about the fact her monitor was off but the main part was still on.

"Well," Tecna replied "A little more research showed that they received strange Magic Electronic Messages before they disappeared," She motioned to a printout that she set on the counter. On it, it contained some rather strange digital history.

"If I was you," Tecna warned "I'd try and stay away from a message you don't know." Tecna got up "Hopefully we can talk a bit more later."

**XxXxX**

After a while, Bloom went back to her Computer, wondering if the strange thing was still there.

There wasn't anything else, except these extra words.

…**Go teach your class…But watch out for Investigators Of Peace…**

With that, Bloom decided to get ready to teach. She knew that Classes would begin late today, due to an assembly, so she could choose to wait.

However, as she got ready, she couldn't help but think about the last part.

The Investigators of Peace were the Magical Dimension's version of FBI agents. These people always tried to make sure everything was right. They had supposedly been investigating what happened to Sparks. They wouldn't quit, and if they would investigate her, then things wouldn't be good.

However, as she made her way to class, she felt a foreboding that wasn't good at all.

Arriving at her classroom, she saw one of the investigators talking with Faragonda.

She gulped, and hoped to turn the other way. However, she was noticed.

"Excuse me ma'am." The Investigator replied.

She turned around, and saw the cloaked Investigator, only a set of gloved hands, and booted feet showing through.

"Yes Officer?" she asked, hoping to keep it short.

"If you'd come with me," the Investigator asked "We've got something to talk to you about."

She gulped, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

**xXXx**

At the Magix Investigator Office, Bloom's stomach sank.

She was currently waiting in the interrogation room, wondering what she did wrong, and why she was here.

The door opened, and in came an Investigator.

He took a seat across from her at the table.

"Is there any reason why I'm here?" Bloom asked, confused.

"Yes," the Investigator replied "I've received news about a supposed conspiracy to kidnap Prince Sky of Eracklyon."

"What?" Bloom yelled, offended by the possibility. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well," the Investigator replied "There have been charges filed against you by the King and Queen themselves about your involvement. They've received many threats, and they somehow increased after the two of you met. Unfortunately, there's no proof to that, but until then, you're being placed under surveillance."

Bloom was annoyed. She knew that she was innocent, and she knew the laws of Magix. She was entitled to a single phone call, just like on Earth.

"I want my phone call now." She replied "It's important that I get it."

"Well," the Investigator sighed "What would you even do with it. You don't have a lawyer here, and I can almost assure you that it's a simple thing."

"Just give me my phone call." She yelled, annoyance having mutated to anger. Only a single thought was holding her from blasting the Investigator with a fireball.

"I'll tell you what." The Investigator sighed "You can have your phone call, if that's what you want so much. However, what goods a phone call if you can't talk."

Before she could say anything, even make a simple sound, she felt that her mouth was gone.

Upon further inspection, she noticed that indeed, her mouth was gone. There was a patch of skin over where her lips should be.

She tried screaming, hoping to make a sound.  
>Through the door came another Investigator, holding something.<p>

The one across from her lifted his hand, and she was thrown against the wall, magic-bindings holding her back.

"If you can help us with something," the second one replied "Then it would be most appreciated."

He took out what looked like a small needle with a spike ball at the tip, and held it over her belly-button.

She tried to scream, hoping to be heard.

The Investigator dropped the device, with it going straight into her belly-button.

For a moment, she thought about screaming her lungs out.

…

She woke up in the bed of her apartment, sheets sticky with her cold sweat. Her hair was completely ruined, the result of a very uneasy sleep.

She gasped, and to her amazement, she still had her mouth.

She glanced at the clock; **6:30 AM**.

"I might as well get up." She reasoned, getting out of bed. She slipped on her robe, and turned on the coffeemaker.

She went to the computer, hoping the message was gone. Upon turning it on, she immediately was greeted with this:

** Answer The Phone Bloom…Ring Ring…We're Hoping To Talk…**

Before she could even react, the phone rang, sending out it's clear notes into the silence. This startled Bloom, as she wondered whether to answer it.


	2. The Meeting

_**Let's get this show on the road. I've got to say, this is really fun. I think you all will like this.**_

_**I've got to say, sitting down, and writing this is really fun. I have to say though, as soon as I get started on Aleins: TOS 3. **_

_**However, there's something you need to know. Drake is my OC from The Last Of Their Kind. Read that to get who he is. And no, I'm not altering it to where he's no longer in the fic. **_

_**And for all of you Matrix fans out there, who are reading this crossover from The Matrix fan POR, then I'll surprise you with an appearance of a certain roommate to The One. **_

_**So just sit back, enjoy, and review…**_

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

She felt scared at how the phone was ringing. However, she knew that this was probably what happened to everybody. She decided to take a risk for once.

She walked over to the phone, picked it up off the charging unit/answering machine, and pressed **Receive**

"Hello?" she asked, wondering who it could be.

A man's voice was on the other end. He sounded like a former professional vocalist, seeing as there was a little bit of a strained sound to it, and a certain musical quality.

"Hello Bloom." He replied "I see your boyfriend is missing, and you're wondering what happened. Would you like to know what happened to him?"

She was slightly excited at first, but then slightly scared. She wondered if this was some sort of trap.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Rockman." He replied "Or at least, that's my alias that I go by now. I know you've been wondering what the deal was with your life, haven't you?"

Bloom just sat in silence, knowing this man had managed to read her deepest thoughts.

"I'll tell you what. Knowing how you think that magic is too good to be true," He went on "I'll show you the truth about it. And you can find out where all of them went. Are you in?"

She paused for a moment, thinking it over. As much as she wanted to know what was really going on, she was afraid. She'd only just found out about him yesterday, and the fact that he supposedly knew what had happened to them.

However, she also knew the terrible situation going on with her current life. She figured that it would be worth the risk.

"Yes." She replied "I'm in. Where do you want to meet?"

"Let's meet at the ruins of what was once RedFountain." Rockman answered "Look for me in the Arena there. I'm sure you know what I look like."

"When?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"Tonight." He explained "I can easily be there within the hour. I'll meet you in the arena ruins."

"Alright." She replied "I'll see you there."

She hung up. She was beginning to wonder what this all was beginning to mean. However, it was something that she knew was worth a look.

She could only imagine what he was really like. However, he seemed to hold quite a few answers.

She looked out her window. It was currently raining. Very hard. The wind made the rain come down in sheets diagonally.

However, she thought about Sky, and where he truly was. She wanted to know, seeing as it was killing her.

She grabbed her keys, and made her way out into the yard. She knew that there wasn't any reward without some risk.

She stepped out onto the yard, and transformed.

After a minute or so, she was in her Enchantix outfit, feeling the wind and rain come down upon her. However, it didn't seem to matter.

She began to fly, going against the rain-filled wind. She knew it was almost impossible, but the thought of Sky was motivating her.

**XxXxX**

Arriving at the ruins to RedFountain, from back when it was still on the ground, she saw how truly worse for wear the school was. She was lucky that a most of the roof was still intact.

She made her way inside, and turned back.

In the dark, the place looked spooky. She knew that it was empty, but she couldn't help thinking what might lurk.

She walked through the corridors, hoping to find the arena, and this 'Rockman' person.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think of Sky. She remembered back when she thought he was Brandon, and attacked Disparo because of that.

However, as she arrived at the arena, she had to quiet those thoughts. This Rockman guy was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Hello?" she called out, stepping out into the arena. She couldn't help but be creeped by the shadows "Rockman?" she tried.

"_Rockman, what a stupid name_" she thought. That sounded a bit like a last name, or like Walkman, the portable music player.

She hoped to find him and get the truth out of him.

She stood in the middle of the arena, feeling the cold wind. It turned out, the rain had stopped while she was walking through.

It was like something wasn't right. It was like the place was no longer what it used to be.

"If you're here Rockman," she called out "Then show yourself!"

There was an echo, repeating several times.

_"Great_," she thought _"I get stood up by a guy who might not even exist."_

Just as she turned around to make her way out, she heard a voice.

"Hello Bloom." Rockman's voice replied.

She spun around, and saw him in one of the entry tunnels to the arena.

He was truly wearing the outfit like in the pictures. Broadsword, and all. It was like a dream.

**Rockman/Desmond**

Even though he was approaching his thirties, he had to admit, Bloom was cute. He always had a special place in his heart for red-headed women.

He approached Bloom, casually, laughing a bit. He figured that things would be alright. He wished that he could show her his true identity. Tell her who he really was.

He wondered what Desdemona would think of her. He would imagine she'd appreciate another girl to talk to. However, with this being what would be his fourth mind freed, he would have to keep on track with right now.

**Bloom**

She looked him up and down. She had to admit, his hair did not fit with his true age. He looked like he was approaching his thirties, but his hair was that of an extremely old man.

"So you're Rockman?" she replied "You sure don't look like you're wanted in the entire magical dimension."

"I assure you," he replied "I'm wanted. Come inside. I'm sure you don't want to catch cold."

She followed him back the way he came, into one of the locker rooms.

"Before we begin anything," he replied "I'm going to need you to take a seat on one of the benches."

"Why?" she asked, wondering what this all could mean.

"It's for protection." He explained, "Just take a seat."

"Okay," she replied skeptically, taking a seat on the bench between a row of lockers.

She watched him walk up to a locker, and place his hand on number **204**. He pressed at it with his fingertips, before pounding it.

On command, it came open, revealing a strange device that looked like something a mad scientist would use. It had an appearance like a gun and a vacuum had sex, and the offspring ended up having parts of it replaced with tubes.

"What's that?" she asked, confused and scared "How is that for my protection?"

"It's for _mine_" he replied, emphasizing the last word. She wondered what this was all about, and what she did to deserve it all.

"It's a good thing you're wearing something that shows your midriff." He chuckled "It makes this a hell of a lot easier."

He thumbed a switch, and the device began to hum. It started to light up a bit as he brought it closer to her.

She began to feel a little fear at this, wondering what this all meant. If this was really a trap, and this was one of those weird sex fetishes, than she'd best get out of here.

"This will only hurt for a second." He explained, putting the end of it to her belly-button. It was one of those things that her strange dream seemed to predict.

**Rockman/Desmond**

He put the nose of it to her belly button, and quickly pulled the trigger. In a flash, a Tracker Bug came out, with as little blood on it as there was ever.

He quickly closed off the tip, and took the device away from her, knowing she was scared already.

**Bloom**

"THAT THING WAS REAL!" she exclaimed, fully fledged fear coursing through her veins.

"I assure, you," he replied "This little bugger can no longer do any damage now." He thumbed a switch, and in the chamber, a massive flame appeared, making the glass tube glow.

She could easily feel the heat from it, as it was incinerated. She drew a blank at this. She wondered what Tecna would think of the device.

"Now." Rockman replied "If I remember correctly, I have some things to show you." He offered her his hand "If you'll follow me madam." He explained.

She took it, not because she was unable to get up, but rather as courtesy. She knew how to act like a lady, since her parents back in Gardenia had signed her up for Chatelaine when she was 9.

She followed him out of the locker room, and into the living areas. She remembered them passing Sky and Brandon's old dorm, as they made their way upstairs into the teacher's apartments.

He opened the door to Saladin's apartment, a room that was once very nice, yet everything in it was fire damaged.

In the living room however, there was a strange terminal, a broken mirror, a chair, and a device with electrodes.

She wondered what this all meant. It sure wasn't like what most people would call a good headquarters.

"Take a seat." Rockman replied, motioning to the chair by the mirror. "Answers will come shortly."

She took a seat, hoping this wasn't some strange sex-lair, and that Rockman wasn't a rapist/murderer.

"Have you ever heard of the Cave Theory?" Rockman asked.

Bloom shook her head. "I can't say that I have." She admitted.

"Well," he began "a group of people are chained up in a cave, to the point of complete immobility. A fire burns behind them, although they cannot see it. An overseer makes shadow-play on the wall, managing to convince them this is all of the reality they will ever need, and that there is nothing else for them outside." He paused for a moment, allowing it to sink in, which it did.

He then picked back up "Then a change occurs, someone smuggles one person out, possibly at a great personal risk to life and limb."

"Where are you getting at with this?" Bloom asked, confused, seeing as something must be wrong.

"The truth behind that comes with a choice." He replied, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a case, and deposited two of something into his hand, before putting the case back, and putting something in each hand.

"Here, I offer you two choices." He explained, holding out both fists. "In the right hand, I have the blue pill" he opened his hand, revealing what looked like a Tylenol Liquid Cap, the kind for sleeping when you had the flu. "With the blue pill, you'll wake up in your bed, go teach class, and think whatever you want, continuing to live your life, memory of those missing becoming unimportant."

He paused, before opening the left hand, revealing a red Liquid Cap, the kind that looked like Daytime Allergies variety.

"With the red pill though, you stay skeptical, and find out the truth behind everything. All the red pill offers is the truth, nothing more, nothing less."

He paused "Choose wisely." He warned "For there is no going back once you take a pill."

She thought about it for a moment. As much as she wanted to know what happened to Sky, she could only imagine what this man might really try and do to her.

However, she knew what she wanted, and so, she replied "I'm ready."


	3. The Choice and The Consequences

_**Are you wondering which pill Bloom'll pick? Are you wondering when I'll get to the main part of the story? Are you wondering where I'm going with the Author's notes?**_

_**That beings said, I'm saying that I'm working on this in order to give everyone a sense of curiosity, and the working of a similar idea. Let's just get on with the show now. Please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 3: The Choice and The Consequences**

**Bloom**

"I pick the red pill." She announced "Now can I find out where you're going with all of this?"

"All in good time." He replied "I'm going to get you a glass of water to take a pill with. I want you to take a moment to think about your choice."

He pocketed each pill separately in his jacket, before going to the cupboard and getting a glass and filling it with water.

**Rockman/Desmond**

He couldn't believe how he was able to get a redpill out of someone like her. He had to admit, the only reason he considered her was because of Sky.

However, he wanted them both to be together. It was the least he could do, seeing as this war took away the one woman he _truly_ loved, Trinity. He also remembered it taking away Neo, his best friend.  
>He figured this war was going to need a few more soldiers. He just wished that people could truly understand the real world though.<p>

**Bloom**

She sighed, rolling her eyes at this. She couldn't believe how he didn't have a glass prepared when they came here. It was very sloppy, and unprofessional.

He came back with a glass of water in his hand, and handed it to her.

"So are you sure you want to take the red pill?" he asked "Once you swallow one, there's no going back."

"I want to take the red pill." She repeated, growing annoyed.

"Well," Rockman replied, taking out the red pill from his jacket "You've got quite the spirit."

She took the pill from his hand, and put it in her mouth. She reached for the water, and used it to gulp the pill down.

Within a few seconds, she could already feel a distorted feeling inside of her.

Rockman simply walked over to the stand. He took out quite a few electrodes.

"What are those for?" she asked, scared at what it could all be.

"Just hold still." He sighed, placing them all over her. She had to admit, they itched underneath, and left her with a tingling feeling all over, like what she'd been told an orgasm was like.

When he was done placing them all over her, he took a seat at his console.

"What do I do now?" she asked, confused.

"You see that mirror?" he replied, motioning to the cracked mirror next to her.

"Yeah." She sighed "What about it?"

"Take a good look at your reflection." He instructed.

"_Fine_" she thought, taking a moment to stare at it.

The weird thing about it was the fact that when it showed a crack, her reflection was moved slightly, and even distorted some, like in those fun-house mirrors.

She could see herself with a wave over her in some of the smaller parts, with a whole entire reflection rather than a broken part of it.

"What's the deal here?" she asked, turning around to him "Your damn mirror's acting funny."

Rockman simply laughed at this. "You really think that's what's going on?"

"Well," she replied, growing ever more annoyed "What is going on here then?"

"Take another look at the mirror." He instructed "Stare at it for a while. Truly analyze it's behavior."

She rolled her eyes, probably thinking that he was crazy for something. She proceeded to examine it, wondering what the deal was with the mirror. She'd seen broken ones, and they never reflected like this. Rather than have a part of it show, it simply moved the reflection.

It was incredibly weird, as she'd almost never seen anything like this. It was almost impossible to place, but something didn't seem right.

She took a moment to try and touch it, wondering what the real deal was. She doubted that it was a lack of sleep.

She saw the mirror distort slightly as she moved her finger towards it. Slowly, and surely, it eventually touched.

She noticed that there wasn't a reflection in the triangle piece after she touched it. Instead, the strangest thing happened.

The mirror started to stick to her. Her fingertips were coated in the shiny metal, sticking to her and leaving a tingling sensation where it touched.

**Rockman/Desmond**

"That's it." He whispered, smiling. "That's what I was getting at with this."

He took a moment to scan the feeds, hoping that it wasn't acting up. He knew that the code could act up in times like this, seeing that the disrupter and locator could easily make things a bit difficult.

He knew that there was no room for error in the freeing of a mind. He remembered the story of Soak.

Soak was one of the most brilliant of the female hackers, even Trinity respected her skills. A certified genius and prodigy if there ever was one.

The freeing was rather botched, with the signal feed for her going perfectly.

Unfortunately, a rule of thumb is to have only one mind freed for a certain area in The Matrix. The poor girl's freeing went on just moments after this one male named Pick.

The resulting blackout in that area happened right in the middle of Soak's crucial moment.

The result was the error, that ended up wrecking her brain, making her a low-grade moron by the time the _Wyvern_ got to her in the real world.

Soak ended up being more than useless aboard the ship, and lived out the rest of her days in Zion as a charge of the former captain of the _Wyvern_.

He knew that he was the only person freeing someone in the Magical Dimension, but he didn't want to make a mistake. Soak got lucky, still being alive. Bloom would possibly die if this was done wrong.

A call came on his Cellular. He levitated it from his stand over to his hand, opening it.

"How's Bloom?" Desdemona's nasally voice asked, right from the _Glowfly_ operator's chair.

"Code Response is normal Angel." He replied "Expect my extraction and pickup in five."

"Bloom's signal is disrupting like it should." Desdemona/Angel replied. "I'll see you for dinner."

With that, the call was ended.

**Bloom**

Scared for her life, she started to flick off the mirror liquid.

Or tried to at least. All that really happened was that it just started to creep forward, inch by inch.

"It's just like a wish from your well," he replied "Let it overtake you by accepting it."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she yelled, thrashing around in her chair.

**Rockman/Desmond**

He had to admit, this was one of the strangest reaction's he'd ever seen.

He immediately checked the feed. Everything was completely normal. He watched as it proceeded to take up her torso area.

"Just relax." He replied "It's not going to hurt you."

"Says the man who's wanted across the Magical Dimension!" she snapped, screaming every word.

**Bloom**

She was completely helpless as it continued to go across her, slowly making its way up her neck, and going over her face.

She screamed one last time, hoping that someone would hear it and rescue her.

_ All across The Matrix, there was a disruption in the code. The computer analyzed it as this:_

**Error: Read 17384937-Alfa**

**Unit 238473202-F signal lost**

** Reset…**


	4. Slimy Rebirth

_**I'm back. I just figured I'd make this chapter something you won't forget. It'll truly be incredible. **_

_**Frankly, these fandoms are so different, it's almost impossible to get other reviews. Please, please, please, leave a review.**_

_**Thank you…**_

**Chapter 4: Slimy Rebirth**

**Bloom**

She started up, feeling like she was warm and floating. She swore she was submerged in something. Not only that, there was the feeling she had a tube down her throat, and that she was wired into something through multiple places. She had a feeling of warmth around her.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was indeed underwater in something, a pod almost. She also had a tube down her throat.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't, on account of the tube. She could see a membrane above, where the promise of freedom seemed to await.

She clawed her way up, simply by getting into a sitting position. She felt resistance on the other end, the feeling of a plastic rubber, similar to Ceran-Wrap, but thicker.

She pushed up with all of her might, hoping to get free.

Her hands made the membrane bulge, before it ultimately snapped, allowing her to sit completely up.

She felt strangled slightly, result of the tube down her throat inserted from her mouth.

She immediately pulled it out, strange feeling coming through as what seemed like three feet of tubing was removed.

She took a moment to catch her breath, hoping to get a look around. She saw that she was plugged in through dozens upon dozens of wires, each connected to her in various places. They were rather thin, with the exception of one; the back of her head.

Indeed, the thickest cable was in the back, where her skull met her spine, thicker than a sausage.

It was stuck deep in her, the cold metal hard to the touch of her hands.

Looking around, she saw the most horrifying of sights. There were dozens of pods, pink and glowing, similar to the one she was in. With a crucial difference.

The people in these pods were asleep, slumbering deeply in the goo, peacefully and plugged in. There were hundreds of them; above, below, and on the same level.

The pods had no difference. In one, there was a man, and in another, a woman. All asleep and naked.

She looked at herself, surprised at the fact that she indeed was naked. She was scared, wondering what the hell was going on, and why she was like this.

She immediately felt a difference with the water she was in. Whereas it was once warm, it was now freezing cold.

She was scared, wondering what was going on, and when it would end.

She wanted to scream, and tried to. She felt weak, barely able to breathe right.

She then saw something come her way. It looked like a robotic beetle, arms all around, with a large body, and a single red, glowing eye.

She felt afraid, and watched as the robot came closer, hovering right over her pod.

For a moment, she could see the cold precision of the robot through its eye, producing a bright light that started to hurt her eyes. It was painful.

The robot immediately wrapped two limbs around her neck, holding her there, but not strangling her.

She was helpless as it unscrewed the plug in the back of her head, painfully tingling. The sensation was the strangest thing she'd ever felt.

Next, the robot let go of her, and left. For a moment, she paused, wondering what the deal was. Then the worst thing happened.

The wires immediately came out, painfully bursting from the various places on her body, bringing forth painful tingling way worse than what she'd just felt.

She felt her body tingle all over where the plugs were, a feeling worse than what she'd ever imagined.

She screamed hoarsely, painful ordeal too much to bear. She then sank back into the pod, falling into the cold water.

Before she had time to react, there was a sucking sound, as the water in the pod was drained through the back.

This was too much to resist, and she was immediately sucked into a tube, this time, there was air above it.

The tube was sort of like a waterslide, a freezing, cold waterslide in total darkness.

The tube went straight, before taking a sharp left.

Straight for a short moment, then right, less sharp, but still sudden.

It took another left, then a quick right, a short left, before sloping down.

She immediately dropped out, into a massive body of cold, greasy water. It stank to high heaven, and the water felt extremely cold and dirty, much different than the clean water of the pod.

She flailed around, trying to swim. It was almost impossible to do anything. Not that she needed to.

She quickly floated up to the surface, greasy oils on the surface welling around her.

She felt helpless, wondering what she did to deserve this. She thought shortly back to where she last was. She swore that this seemed to be a trick played by Rockman, a spell he cast that's been making her weak and hallucinating.

Before she could even curse her luck, she felt the water churn. There was a _very_ bright light, painfully blinding her. It came from directly above.

She then saw a shadow over it in the shape of an X. A sound of hydraulics, and a strange claw hand came from above, attached to a chain.

The claw came down and grabbed her, making her feel like a prize from a similar machine.

She felt the feeling of blindness as she was lifted into what seemed like a cold metal room, filled with bright light everywhere.

The rest of the ordeal seemed to be a blur. She remembered hearing nasally voices, and feeling a thousand needles.


	5. Remaking

_**So what do you think? Am I crazy? Well, let me know in your review, once you enjoy this chapter. I hope you like what Bloom thinks of the Real World…**_

**Chapter 5: Remaking**

**Desmond/Rockman**

After he finished bringing Bloom into the ship, he took a moment to think. He was captain of the _Glowfly_, and remaking should be his job.

However, a general rule was that men were remade by men and women remade by women.

He figured he'd let Desdemona know. He took a few steps down the corridor, and immediately found his sister.

"Do we have her?" she asked, nasally voice echoing.

"She's waiting for you" Desmond replied. "Let's bring her in and get it over with."

**Desdemona/Angel**

She walked up to the claw, and pressed the button to release.  
>Bloom's limp form dropped to the floor, a banging sound made a bit too painful in hearing.<p>

She took a moment to pick up Bloom, before realizing how heavy the girl was. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd need her brother's help on this.

"Desmond," she called "I need a hand over here"

Her brother ran in, wondering what to make of all this.

"Grab her legs and carry her to the table." She replied "We've only got a matter of time before the real world kills her."

**Desmond/Rockman**

He took a moment to divert his eyes as he picked Bloom's legs up. With that, they carried the girl to the remaking table. The cold steel table was the only place that they could do this at.

**Bloom**

All she had felt was someone drop her, and then pick her back up, before setting her somewhere.

Her eyes hurt in the light, and she felt completely powerless, unable to move.

Turning her head, she saw a woman with medium-length black hair and green eyes, set on very pale skin take out several items, needles in appearance.

"What's going on?" she asked, yelling as hard as she could, only coming out as a whisper.

"Welcome to the real world Bloom" the woman replied "Now's the time where you should rest. More answers will come shortly"

With that, she passed out, barely able to stay awake. She could only help but sleep.

**Desdemona/Angel**

She took a moment to gather all of the needles, before placing each one, wired into a console, into Bloom.

The needles numbered in the hundreds, and each one had a specific place.

The needles worked to stimulate muscle growth, and help them gain usefulness.

The nerve endings were used to being unused, and therefore, dull. The electronic therapy through the needles made them work again, tuning them up, and turning them on.

With all of the needles in, she took a moment to work on the plugs. The machines grew people with them, in order to get the most out of them being there.

With that being said, the plugs were still open, and most of them were useless now, more of a liability than an asset to anyone.

She picked up the kit, and slowly, began to weld the plugs shut, making sure that they didn't work anymore.

She knew that Bloom would need certain things through one tube, the one on her left arm's center, where it bent.

She readied the IV, full of whatever it was you needed during this, and stuck it into Bloom, hoping to be able to do that in time.

She sighed, before taking a moment to examine the rest of her work. Bloom still had more than a few dozen plugs, and they needed to be shut.

This was going to take a while.

**Desmond/Rockman**

Up in the core, where the jack-in chairs were, he sat. He was currently reading an old book he'd bought in the market at Zion, a title called _Neuromancer_.

It was very enjoyable, and he was getting a kick out of it. However, he couldn't help but remember his night with Trinity, back when he was still oblivious to the love triangle involving Neo, her, and himself.

He wished to death that Trinity and Neo didn't have to die. He couldn't imagine carrying on this war without two central reasons to fight.

He still had his sister though, and that was what made him get up in the morning. She was family, and she was his third reason.

He sighed as he turned back to his book, knowing that life still went on, and that the war wasn't over yet.

**Desdemona/Angel**

She had finished sealing all of the plugs in Bloom. That was the hard part. However, before anything else could happen, she had to do something about keeping the girl modest.

Currently, the remaking chamber was off limits to people, but Bloom would be waking up soon, and she couldn't face the real world nude.

She needed clothes. As much as she had enjoyed the outfits from when she was in The Matrix, the real world required a different, much more modest wardrobe.

With that, she looked through the supply room, and found something. It was a simple, loose shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans, salvaged too long ago, but it would do, it would do.

She hated to break it to Bloom, but people in the real world always went 'commando' as it was called. An unfortunate fact, which seemed to get hard to adjust to, yet ultimately able to be.

She really missed wearing a bra, yet it seemed going without one was way better after a while.

She couldn't dwell on the unmentionables though, and with that, grabbed the clothes and left the storeroom.

The machine read that Bloom was ready to have some of the needles removed. The ones in the legs.

A good thing too, because it meant that Bloom could be a bit more modest now.

With that, she slowly removed the needles, placing them in disinfectant, and when enough were gone, dressing Bloom.

One of the good things she noticed was the fact that red stubble was starting to come through on Bloom's head, a sure sign of progress.

When hair started to grow, it meant that Remaking was almost over. She was glad too, because now, Bloom was ready to find out more about the world she was now in.

That was Des' job, and he would have his hands full with that.

**Desmond/Rockman**

He shut the pages of his book, before looking around the Core. It was cold in the real world, but the hum of the _Glowfly_'s engines reassured him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
>Turning around, he saw the last three minds he'd freed. Drake, Roxy, and Sky.<p>

Drake had jet-black hair, just like his, with a crucial exception. Drake's hair was largely stubble. The boy had a set of green eyes colored just to where they pierced your soul.

Roxy, a rather unique individual freed, had purple hair. The Machines seemed to have gotten to a point where they could make hair colors like this be natural. Her hair wasn't stubble, but rather extremely short, to the point where it was fuzzy if you ran your hand over it.

Sky was incredibly tall, a quarter of a head taller than Desmond. However, he was incredibly thin now, blonde stubble and flabby body a shadow of the athletic Prince he was back in The Matrix.

"Angel's been gone a long time" Roxy asked "Is something wrong?"

Before Desmond could answer, the Drake boy added "I noticed that the ship's been moved elsewhere?"

And before he could even take it in, Sky asked "Did you finally go back for Bloom?"

Desmond sighed, before answering "Nothing's wrong, we're in a different level, and that question will be answered shortly."

**Desdemona**

With putting the shirt on Bloom, she had finally finished Remaking her. It was incredible to know that she was alive. She walked out of the room, hoping the girl would soon wake up.


	6. Over-Exposed Reality

_**Well, I'm back at this one after such a long time. I got a review, and with it being the third review, I figure I couldn't leave it alone. And so the finger that writ will write again. **_

_**Enjoy, and please review…**_

**Chapter 6: Over-Exposed Reality**

**Rockman/Desmond**

He'd gotten tired of reading, and decided to scan the feed again. Without Bloom's code to read anymore, he'd have to find a new target. Perhaps Tecna, she seemed like she'd be red-pill.

Looking at the long line of code, and the green, the different symbols that made up the code. He wished the Machines didn't need humans to power themselves still; it was already difficult enough keeping the peace as the representative between Zion and 01, yet with the fact they added a Magical Dimension made things even more difficult.

"What do you think you're doing Desmond?" Desdemona's voice rang from across the empty Core.

Spinning around in the Operator's Chair, he saw his twin standing at the other doorway from the cockpit. "You're supposed to be heading into the regular level of The Matrix to contact Morpheus. He's been waiting for you to meet him for a while."

"Can't it wait?" He asked "We've got a new mind whom should be waking up any moment. Are we even at that level of broadcast depth?"

"I'm going to bring us there now." Desdemona replied. "You go wake up Bloom, and show her around."

"Show me around what?" A new voice asked.

Desmond spun around in the chair, and saw Bloom standing by the doorway. She was obviously wearing the rattiest set of shirt and pants that Desdemona had managed to find. It was incredibly strange to imagine her without those long red locks and exposed midriff.

"The reality of this world" Desmond explained, being as cryptic as possible. He stood up, and motioned to one of the Jack-In chairs. "I'll show you what I was talking about."

Bloom took a seat in the chair, and leaned all of the way back. She waited as he strapped her boots in, and looked at him.

**Bloom**

She watched Rockman as he proceeded to walk to where her head was, and reach for the cable with the spike that was by her head.

"Hold still," He explained "This will be weird at first, but it'll be okay."

He then proceeded to place the spike into the node in the back of her head. After the piercing sound, her body began to tingle, and she then saw only white.

Looking further, she saw herself in her usual outfit, blue and everything. Her hair was long again as well.

"Welcome to the construct" Rockman's voice came from behind.

She spun around, and saw him in a leather armchair, with a similar one next to him.

"What is this place?" she asked, confused. "What happened to the clothes you gave me?"

"The clothes I gave you are technically still on." Rockman replied "What you see on you know is called your Residual-Self-Image, or RSI. This is the way your mind perceives your appearance from back in the Matrix."

"You never even explained what that is" she replied, starting to get ticked with his cryptic replies. "What is The Matrix?!"

"Take a seat" he calmly replied, motioning to the empty chair. "And all will be explained."

"Fine" she replied, falling into the empty armchair.

**Desmond/Rockman**

He reached for the remote on the left arm, and he pressed a button.

**Bloom**

Out of nowhere, she saw a TV in front of her, and the next thing she knew, it turned on.

She saw dozens of lines of green code on it, scrolling past.

"That is the Matrix itself" Rockman replied. "The Matrix is a dreamworld, a prison for the mind that provides all of the reality you will ever need. Much like the Theory of The Cave. Your body however"

He pressed a button on a remote in his hand, and the code fell around them and on the TV, there was the image of a pod with a person inside.

"The average human produces twenty-five hundred volts of electricity an hour, and gives off two hundred B-T-Us of body heat. All of that is contained in a single pod, a pod that is grown from infancy in a field." He flipped another button, and the whole place was over a field of pods being grown on a tree-like item, with an embryo inside of each. And they were being collected by a massive machine.

"Humans aren't even born anymore" Rockman explained "They're grown in fields. I initially didn't believe it myself until I was shown it with my own eyes."

"You're joking" Bloom replied, outraged at the monstrosity that he was showing her. "What the hell is wrong with you"

"Nothing" he replied "There is much wrong with the real world however." He pressed a button on the remote, and the white emptiness returned.

"The Matrix was a prison for your mind, reducing you to nothing more than this" he replied, holding up a battery.

"No" she replied, standing up from the chair "No, that's not true," she couldn't believe the man. Her breath started to speed up, and she began to spin around. "Get me out of here!" she shouted.

**Desdemona**

In the core, she saw Bloom starting to wig-out in the Jack-in chair. It was too crazy, and she immediately pressed the disconnect button.

She ran out to the Jack-in chair, and removed the spike for Bloom.

Bloom got up, and began to spin around.

Desdemona sank back to her station, and unplugged Desmond.

**Desmond/Rockman**

He got back in the real world, and removed his own spike. He stood up, and made his way over to Bloom. "Take it easy" he suggested "Calm down. Just breathe"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Bloom yelled, breathing faster and falling to the floor. Within seconds, she threw up, the small amount of white fluid coming out of her mouth.


	7. Rendezvous At Remington

_**It's been a long time since I rock and roll! It's been a long time since I hit the Stroll! It's been a long time! Been A Long Time! Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely….Time!**_

_**I love Led Zeppelin, and so does; Desmond! I can't get enough of my second OC ever; and you know what; with the amount of reviews this has gotten; I wanna update. dA was too much a distraction; but every Author will always remember where they cut their teeth writing. And I cut mine on FF. So enjoy; and review, since it gets me worked up when you favorite but don't review…..**_

**Chapter 7: Rendezous At Remington**

**Desmond/Rockman**

He looked around; back down the familiar street he once lived on. Remington Drive. It was a trip down memory lane. He saw the Apartment building he once lived at.

204 Remington Drive, and believe it or not; Apartment 6A. He took the trek up the stairs, and couldn't help but think back to his memories he had with Neo. He saw the green colored rust; from when Tom's Nephew came, and managed to create some new chemical that exploded, and left that strange corrosion.

Getting to the 6th Floor, he saw Apartment 6A. He knew that the apartment had been turned into a museum by the Matrix History Foundation. He saw the old computer they shared, and remembered back when he first found out about Neo's hacking addiction.

At the turn of a corner; he saw his Musical Collection. He remembered the years and dollars he spent gathering everything. It was incredulous to see how their exploits were brought to people; who would be amazed at such a bromance.

He turned the corner into Neo's room; something that he always wanted to see, and something he never got the chance to. Looking inside; he saw what seemed to be the mother of all Computer Nerd Caves. Circuitry was all over the place. Turned useless by dust and Electrostatic Discharge, it was something that he knew was worth more for the history; than for the actual technological value.

He also saw what was probably worth a bit of a sum for a hardcore computer collector. He saw shelves full of PC World-esque magazines. They were dating from the era of the Commodore. He remembered when Desdemona saved up all of her paychecks from Diamond Street Records to buy the first one; and saved up three more to outfit it with a Tape Drive.

Desdemona still kept most of the hardware this was written for in a storage unit. She worked a PC Support job for a long time; and was able to work from home. At least; until three days after his freeing, she was freed.

He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a special device he had programmed. It was a gold pocketwatch. He opened it up. The old-style movements went winding perfectly. However, the stopwatch; which had been running continuously; stopped. He wasn't alone, and he was in the same room with another Red-pill.

He did an About-Face, and looked directly into those damn-strange-funky-psychedelic-and-cool-as-all-hel l shades. All they were was hanging off of the bridge of Morpheus' nose, and reflected everything back into the soul. He also saw the long, black and green leather overcoat. All over that all-too-famous frame; toned with obvious notes of African descent.

"You're late" Desmond replied

"That programmed watch again?" Morpheus asked.

"It's the best Victory Anniversary that you've ever gotten me captain"

"You miss him, don't you?" Morpheus asked, changing the subject

Desmond paused, having known the fact, but never asked of it. "I do" He replied "I miss old gaze. I miss his tech-speak. I miss our late-night discussions. I miss his interest in music. I miss…him"

'It' perfectly normal to have sorrow on that level" Morpheus replied "It's one of the things that makes us human" Morpheus took a look around

"In all of the five years since the Peace Treaty; and since this place became a museum; never once did I think to visit this place again" Desmond replied "It's almost impossible to imagine living here again. At least not without him"

"If I recall; that watch had three slots for photographs" Morpheus replied "Yet, why don't you show me who you keep behind Neo's picture"

"If you say so" Desmond replied, fishing the watch out again; and opening it up. Beyond the picture of himself and Neo; were two more pictures; in the hanging. He revealed the other two photos. One; was of his Sister; Desdemona. The other picture was of the love of his life.  
>when they met; she saved his life, and in the end; she gave hers to save his one last time. Her name; was Trinity. And this picture, was of the two of them; back at Hel, where they negotiated for Neo's freedom. Someone at the club took the photo, and after negotiating it from them; it went straight into the pocketwatch.<p>

"I'm amazed you were able to get that photo" Morpheus replied. "What's even more amazing is the fact that you cling to the past in that way"

"What am I supposed to do" Desmond replied "It's not like they can just bring them back to life. It's a fact of life that building peace is far too much work to find someone else."

"I'm sure Angel misses Neo just as much as you do" Morpheus replied "She did tell me that she had what she called a schoolgirl crush on the man"

"Though I never thought of it that way" Desmond replied "We all knew she had a crush on Neo."

"It's one of the reasons you need to think of others as part of your job" Morpheus replied "Now; the real reason why you're here" Morpheus took a seat in one of the chairs; and motioned for Desmond to do the same.

"At Twelve Hundred hours; exactly one week from today; a package will be transported" Morpheus began "It's imperative that this package be intercepted. The package contains the data that was brought from my mind when they tortured me."

"What do you need me to do?" Desmond asked

"I need you to intercept this package; and deliver it back into the hands of Zion. It contains secrets that would break the peace in a heartbeat." Morpheus explained "Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"I know I can" Desmond replied

"I'll leave a briefcase in Central Station at nine-hundred hours tomorrow." Morpheus replied "In that briefcase is the information you will need to be able to carry out this mission. It is important that you pick up the briefcase"

"Yes sir" Desmond replied "Right away sir"

**xXx**

"Here you are Desmond" Desdemona's nasally voice announced; as Desmond came off the Jack-in chair. He got up; and looked around. The Core was Empty save for the two of them.

"How's the new one doing?" Desmond asked

"She's been locked in her room the entire time" Angel replied "I'd go see what to make of it; but she won't see anybody else"

"I'd like to talk to her" Desmond replied

"You can try; but I wouldn't" Angel replied.

"Try what?" A voice asked.

The two turned their heads; to see Bloom standing there; seething in anger.

"Why so vehement?" Desmond asked.

"this is why!" Bloom replied "Flaravondia!" she chanted, swirling her finger in the air.

Desmond and Desdemona both looked at the spectacle; stupefied. She was twirling her finger; and nothing was coming from it.

"Is there something we're supposed to be seeing?" Desmond asked.

"You're smothering my powers!" Bloom called, bringing her hands to her sides, and making a flicking motion; as if she was calling forth a fireball.

"Your powers do not exist in the real world" Desmond replied.

"What?!" Bloom shouted.


End file.
